


a new place

by icecreamchillin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clitoris sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Huge nipples, Innocent, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, Non orgasmed before, Other, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rewards, Ripepussy, Rose needs a diaper, Rules, Sexy Times, Sexy body, Vaginal Fingering, Videotaping, blackpink Rosé, clitoris stimulation, fresh, nipples play, pussy slapping, sub, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamchillin/pseuds/icecreamchillin
Summary: a fem society where people are bought and sold .orrose gets fucked by her mistress
Relationships: bdsm relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	a new place

it was a normal sunny morning , well for most people . today one of the grand auctions were being held . there were many girls but one individual stood out the most , rose . she was a petite and curvy 16 year old . her eyes were charcoal brown with knee length black hair hair . she was wearing a plastic sheet as her clothes which were cover in dirt . she looked around herself and noticed only she had the privilege of being outside cage being the most calm one . the gloomy atmosphere of the auction house and the constant screams of other individuals while they are being punished couldnt make the area more depressing . she was more scared of the people around her when she saw them few ladies man handling few girls days before or sexually abusing them . she could do anything more than just shook her head in horror . she knew she couldnt do anything for them specially when their guardians have sold these girls

in this alternative universe , it is only a female society , parents are no longer mention as mother of father well father doesnt exist . its always been guardians . in this society guardian often sell the young ripe girls just so they can have few dollars in their pockets . its either poor or rich theres nothing in between . the society is often view as the sexual society , specially when you see people indulding in sexual activity in open as well . 

"yuri , get these bitches in row a in shower " said a distant voice. 

with the fort rose with six others girls were guided in the shower . she they passed rooms she saw few girls where being teased by the workers , being with their nipples or with their name , youll name it you could have seen it . in normal circumstances she would be hella arouse but the fear of auction was getting under her skin . she was passed on the bathroom stall which hella dirty . a female was asked to keep rose in check .

that female asked rose to strip out of her clothing and set the temperature of the hand shower . as soon as she was stripped the hand shower was placed on her breast gently tracing her nipples . when she get used to the feeling , lady suddenly accelerate the flow making it feeling the brushes on her nipples . her nipples were feeling like bein on fire which couldnt make her heat more throb . as she strated to wiggle gently try to put some pressure on her vagina making the lady laugh at her tactics . 

" so whore needs something on her cunt , does your little kitty begging for attention " lady said on her ear 

rose doesnt know anything about sexual stuff . she only saw her guardian touching herself one at night between her legs , which make her feel so good . she once tried to it , but got embarresed instead .

the lady lift her left legrmaking her balancing on her right . her pussy was clear . her beautiful clit was peeking out of her lips while water and arousel running towards her butt cheek . she moved the hand shower towards her pussy , straight directly towards her clit . which made her jump in sudden feeling . she was all foreign to all those feeling which only made her lay her head on the ladys shoulder .

"you like that ? you like me playing with your clitty " lady purred 

" whats clitty ?" rose asked while breathing heavily which only made lady to furrow her eyebrows only to realise that she is from a batch . the non touch once . which only make her to stop whatever she was doing and gently pushed her away 

" wash yourself " she exclaimed at rose and walked away , which only made rose to flinch but do whatever it was instructed .

after the shower she was handed with a littlest white dress one could find which bearly cover her ddd boobs and her fairly plum shape pussy . the temperature doing wonders at her body making her nipples look stiff and outline of her pussy making her look like freshly ripe fruit

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a rich misstress called emrald brought her . well it was actually a race to buy rose specially when the workers spread her led and exihibit her pussy to those attendees . she virgin , non orgased cunt made emrald to lick her lips inwardly and to bet more than 15 million . call her crazy but on whatever she sets her eyes on she gets that . emrald on the counter waiting for her new slave . as soon as her eyes collided with a lady who was holding the leash of rose , she put on a graceful smile .

" good doing buisness with you miss ito , she is now your property " said the lady to which emrald just nodded while checking her gorgeous slave up and down . 

emrald hold the leash and guided rose to the limo . as soon as steped in , she instructed rose .

" rose sit by my feet " 

to which she only compeled . as soon as the car started moving emrald presented a list for rose to follow . 

" rose this is the list you must follow otherwise there must be consequences " to which rose just nodded 

1] call me mommy or mistress  
2] do your chores  
3] eat on time and whatever you are given  
4] talk when you are not feeling ok or just want someone to talk to  
5] do not touch yourself  
6] you belong to me  
7] do not argue  
8] have patience  
9] respect other slaves  
10] no eye contact with other mistresses or any guardian  
11] i expect verbal reply 

punishment  
no playtime  
extreme stimulation  
no cumming  
writing lines  
extra chorus  
time out 

rewards  
special day plan out  
playtime  
any reward you want

" understood rose " emrald asked

yes mistress " rose replied 

" you are learning quickly " emrald said which smiling to which rose only showed her toothy smile .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was few hours that they were moving , now they were crossing a jungle to get to her mansion which was situation in isolation . thats what she liked . a quite place where if they roam naked or fucked anywhere they would have privacy . emrald noticed rose was bouncing on her feet .

" what happened pet ? " asked emrald 

" mistress i need to pee " said rose while contracting her legs 

it was quite a sign to see . a petite burnette pulling her leg together with her tits almost poking out of the cloth 

as idea came into emrald mind and asked her manager aka her driver to stop the car .

" ardrian stop the car lets see how many times we can make a virging cum before she finally piss her heart out " emrald said with a smirk while her manager stoped the car at the side and open the sunroof 

"so rose show me how you touch your pretty pink pussy for which those runts were so proud of that they actually exhibit your cunt " emrald said while she held a scary smirk 

rose only looked down as the poor girl doesnt even how to touch herself 

" misstess i dont know how to touch myself " said rose with a guilt look 

which only made mistress to laugh and adrian to chuckle . 

" whats say adrian wanna witness a virgin first orgam ? " asked emrald 

" my videotape is on " said adrian and opened the door so it was easier for emrald to make rose orgasm .

emrald moved rose up and made her sit on the edge of the seat , facing her back towards her mistress . as emrald gently cupped her boobs in her hands . she cupped them as they spilling out of her hands which only made emrald to chuckle while squeezing her nipples in and out which only made rose to moan 

" oh my god adrian look at those tits , her one nipple is the size of your one boob " which only adrian to laugh at the comment as she was filmig it and rose to severy blushand gently try to cover boobs with her free hand 

"no sweetheart we dont cover ourself when our mistress is playing with you " adrian said as she hold roses hand 

mistress was playing with roses nipples gently squeezing then pulling then and pinching them . she rolled her niples which made adrian to jump on the spot rose has never felt something like this before . it almost felt like tiny strubble poking her on her vagina . one last squeez made rose to thrust her pussy in air while making her bottom part of leg wet .

" mistress" she yelled

" so bitch only came with her nipples " mistress cooed at her 

" mistress , her thrust in air , making the video look so erotic " adrian gilled which made mistress to chuckle 

mistress hands slowly went towards her pussy when she gently started messaging the lips 

" next time you cum ask for permission , understood ?" mistress asked as she slapped rose clit 

" yes mistress" rose yelled while her eyes were started watering . 

mistress started playing with her cunt and asked rose to squeeze her niples harshly . 

emrald spead her pussy lips while giving full view of her clit and entrance to the camera .

" yes rose play with your nipples while i assult your pussy " said emrald  
which only made rose to moan 

mistress started rubbing her clit in up and down direction . rose felt that she was in heaven . she has never felt anything like that before . her pussy felt in fire . mistress pinched her clit roughly and started rubbing her clit harshly . rose eyes were rolled back while saliva was dripping out of her mouth

" mi-mistress i-i waa--nna " rose tried to said but her mistress beat it to her 

:" my beautiful rose say no more " said mistress and pinched her clit roughly which made rose cum in a blink of second 

rose put her hands on side while starting taking deep breath 

" no rose its not over , you still need to piss right , work on your nipples beautiful " instructed mistress as rose again started playing with her nipples 

mistress made her hand towards her pussy and started slapping her over sensitive pussy . which made role head to roll back in delightment . rose started thrusting her hips in air trying to make more fiction which only made mistress to slap her clit more harshly .

rose could feel it . her head rolled back in delightnment . she was on the verge , edge .

as she was about to say . mistress started chocking her as if giving the instruction to pee and cum . 

she did ! she cum mixed with pee splashed everywhere outside car unto the camera which made adrian to chuckle .

" look you big baby , you made a mess everywhere , i think you need a diaper " said mistress which chucking and kissing her forehead


End file.
